Bunny and Bat
by AngeliquetheDemon
Summary: This story takes place when Yuzuki and Dell are 14 years old and it goes on from there. This story is a sequel to Sing your Heart out. Read that one first or you could read it separately doesn't matter, Don't own vocaloid. Yaoi and Yuri is in this don't like don't read. Reviews are nice.
1. Chapter 1

Woooow first chapter! Lets go!

* * *

Chapter 1-Feelings

"Kamui Dell?" The teacher says at the front of class.

"Here." Dell says raising his hand.

"Alright" said the teacher, making a quick mark on her sheet. "Kamui Yuzuki?"

You looked up from your doodling and wave your hand around excitedly. "Here!" You quickly go back to doodling your family. There's your dads, Gakupo and Kiyoteru, your aunt though she's just a few years older than you, Yuki and your brother who's currently sitting behind you. Oh and you can't forget Lui. He's your little brother who's only 7 years old.

"Okay, lets begin the first lesson of the day." Teacher says.

You immediately tune him out and go back to drawing. You're forgetting someone, but who? Oh well you'll remember later. You put your drawing away and began to try to make an effort to listen to him.

"In a couple of days, we will be holding the auditions for the school show in 204B. If you decide to come, please make sure you have prepared a monologue and it is open to people who also want to watch so be prepared for an audience. We also…"

You widen your eyes and grin turning your head to see Dell who met your glance too. He was trying to hide it but you knew. He was just as excited as you were, maybe a little bit more.

* * *

Dell POV

When the teacher announced that there was going to be a school show this year. You smile trying not to laugh. You cover you're mouth when your sister turns around to look at you. You receive a note from her moments later asking what monologue should we choose. You reply with Romeo and Juliet. She replies with we should tell Ia and Yuma. You write back yes. Soon the teacher dismissed for lunch.

You and Yuzuki grab your lunch and meet Yuma and Ia outside. Yuma and Ia are twins just like you and your sister.

"Now I know who I forgot!" Yuzuki says suddenly.

"Forgot what?" You ask.

"I forgot them in my drawing."

"C'mon, Yu. Is it really that important?" You ask again. "YES! I gotta include them in family drawings! They basically ARE part of the family." Yuzuki exclaimed. "I'll re-do it next period."

You laugh a little and see Ia jumping up and down at your usual table and waving both her arms. Yuzuki runs ahead of you to sit in front of them. "We have REALLY big news." she shouts at them, slamming her lunch down.

Ia plops down next to her brother. "Is it the school show?" they ask in unison.

"Yeah." Yuzuki said defeatedly and begins to poke at her food in frustration. You slide next to her asking "You both practiced answering together, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." They said once more unison.

Yuzuki groaned and you grinned. "We've got to do something like that to Dad and Otou-san."

"No Dell its too twin like." Yuzuki said.

"Well we are twins." You say.

"Ugh." Yuzuki stopped talking and began to shovel down her food.

"Yuzu-Chan you should eat slower or you might get sick." Ia advised.

"Got it Dad." Yuzuki retorted.

You continue to eat your lunch in silence your mind on other things. Like a cute skirt you saw while shopping with your family the other day. Oh gosh why am I thinking about this! Guys don't wear skirts. You don't want to wear a skirt. You reassure yourself.

"Dell?" Yuzuki said.

"Yes?" You look up from your barely eaten lunch and look at her.

"Are you okay? You seem to not be eating or talking."

You didn't get to answer as two of your sister's friends sat down and began talking to her.

You sigh and began to pick up your bento box. You tell your sister and friends goodbye and you leave the eating area to go to the library.

On the way to the library your mind travels back to the skirt. You wondered how it would feel to wear one.

"Oi, Kamui!" You hear a voice from across the hallway yell.

You started to walk faster. Suddenly you were roughly thrown against the wall.

"Listen to me when I call you. Idiot."

You look up to see who it is. Oh its only Yuma. You thought it was him.

"Yuma?"

"Who else would I be. Why did you leave our table. I thought I told you not to leave without me."

"Sorry, sorry. I was thinking about something." you say, pushing away and continuing to walk.

"Something?" he asked, matching your pace.

"Yeah, something. And why do you have to shove so hard, jeez." you answer, rubbing at a sore shoulder.

"Don't change the subject! I'll do it again if you don't tell me what's on your mind." he says nudging you with his elbow.

You look at him and he's staring at you impatiently.

"I… was just thinking about me and Yu's monologue. We were going to do it together." you lie.

"That's a lie." he states.

"What?"

"Tell me the truth. Also when you lie you avoid eye contact."

"Uh well its really stupid."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"I was thinking about a skirt."

"Do you want one? 'Cause I could get you one." he offered.

"No no I was think about getting one for Yuzu."

"You're lying once again. I really will buy you one, but don't you think you should tell your parents about that first?"

"No, seriously. That would be weird. Just forget I said anything." you say, ready to storm off.

He grabs your arm to stop you. "Dude. It doesn't matter. Do what makes you happy and stop listening to what other people think is right or wrong. We're all going to the mall this weekend, just pick one out. It's on me." You stare at him, almost not believing he's that okay with it.

"Just don't lie to me, okay?"

"Alright. I won't."

* * *

Yuzuki POV

As you watch your friends migrate to other tables, Ia sneaks next to you so when you turn back around, you jump a little.

"You're such a big scaredy cat!"

"I wasn't scared! You surprised me!"

"Yeah, right. Like when you were surprised by that baby mouse when you came over."

"Yes! It was a little animal scurrying across the room really fast towards me!"

"It was so small!" she begins to laugh from the memory. You punch her in the arm, as you turn red.

"Whatever!" you exclaim, crossing your arms and pouting.

She loops her arm in your crossed ones. "You still pumped about the mall this weekend?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno! Maybe there's a scary monster there! Don't worry, Yu! I'll protect you!"

"You're such an asshole." you say as the bell rings and you both put the remnants of your lunch in the trash. "You say that with love." she says and you feel butterflies.

"No I don't and I hate you. You know that." You say.

"Awww, babe I know you love me." Ia continues to say.

"Nooooooo."

"Come on say you love me."

"Noooooo. I'm in the classroom now. You can't talk to me."

Ia smiles and continues to walk to her next class.

"Weirdo." You mutter under your breath.

As you listen to the teacher drone on and on about how pi is an infinite number. You let your mind go back to what Ia said about loving her. Maybe you do love her. This is a question for Auntie Yuki.

The day went by and you meet Dell by the entrance where he was talking to Yuma about something.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" You ask.

"Nothing really important." Yuma replies. Dell nods in agreement.

"Well, Dell I'm going to Auntie Yuki's house. Tell Otou-San and Dad I'll be late." You say.

"Okay." Dell says.

You both go you're separate ways.

* * *

Dell POV

You enter your house after a few blocks walk from school. "Home!" you shout at the top of your lungs and slam the door behind you. "Not so loud!" yells a voice from upstairs. It's Dad, that means you have to hurry. You rush to the kitchen, sneaking as many cookies from the jar into your pockets and mouth until you hear the familiar "Ahem." and you freeze only moving your eyes to see your dad staring at you in mock anger. "What have I told you time in and time out?"

"Mmmm, hhmmhhmgggghhhm!"

You say with a cookie stuffed mouth. He sighs, pushing up his glasses and setting to work on dinner. "Where's your sister?" he asks and waits patiently as you chew and swallow. "She said she's going to Aunt Yuki today. She'll be late."

"Alright. Do you have homework to do?"

"…Yes." you say sheepishly.

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"I have something I want to talk about." you answer, slipping into a seat.

"About?"

"Clothing options." You say quietly. You hear the door swing open.

"We're home!" you hear your Otou-san and little brother yell. Your Otou-san comes into the kitchen and kisses your dad. You pretend not to see. Lui comes in after him.

"Ewww stop it." he says.

"Hi Dell." he comes over and kisses you on the forehead. You quickly rub it away.

"Oh Dell what did you want to talk to me about?" Dad asks.

"Its nothing serious."

"It must be. You're avoiding looking at me."

"Lui go up stairs and start on your homework. I'll be up there to help with it in a minute." Otou-san says taking a seat across from you.

"Okay." Lui says and he walks upstairs.

Dad puts down the knife and comes over to sit next to your clear your throat and look down, "It's really not that important."

They just stare at you sternly yet patiently.

"Well, I have this friend. Who's struggling with his comfort in his clothes and he'd rather wear those of the opposite sex. And he's coming to me, wondering what he should do and is this normal. What should I tell him?"

They both knew you were talking about yourself besides this was always the way you got advice out of them. Unfazed, Gakupo said "Dell, usually we would play along with the 'friend' thing but this is a little serious. Is that what you would like to do?"

He nodded.

"Then go for it. We don't care."

Kiyoteru frowned a bit. "I don't know. I don't want to restrict you but other people WILL care and they will hurt you. I think you should wait."

Otou-san turned around to look at him and they passed a look that didn't mean something good was about to happen.

"Dell, go upstairs and do your homework. We will call you back down in a few minutes."

"But-"

"Go!"

You walk shamefully upstairs hearing them argue as you go. Great! Now you've made them mad at each other! What else are you going to fail at today?

"Onii-Chan?"

You turn around and see Lui peeking out from his door.

"Yea?"

"Can you help me with my homework? Why are Otou-san and Dad fighting?" he asks.

You go into his room and take a look at his homework.

"I can help you with your homework." You say completely ignoring his second question.

You guide him to his desk and begin to help him with his homework.

"Its still not making sense to you is it?" You ask after 30 minutes of helping Lui.

"No I want Otou-san to help me."

"I'm right here I'll help you." You hear your Otou-san come in and sit down next to Lui.

"Dell your dad wants to talk to you." He says.

You nod and go downstairs. You peek into the kitchen and see that dad was still preparing dinner.

"Dell are you sure that you want to do that?" he asks not even taking his eyes off the stove.

"Yes." You answer.

"Well I support you, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Its okay I'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door and Dell rushed to get it. "Yuki!" their dad exclaimed, going around the counter to squeeze the short, young woman. "Ok, ok! Hi, Kiyo!" she struggled to say.

* * *

Yuki POV

"Hi to you to, dad!" you say as you step through the entrance with her.

"I'm so happy to see you! Why did you finally come to visit us?!"

"Actually, Yuzuki came to my house to talk to me and I decided to come over for dinner so I can visit you and maybe talk about it more."

"So, you can't trust your dear old dad, huh?" Kiyoteru pretended to tear up. "It's not like I have FEELINGS or anything!"

You roll your eyes and move with Dell to the table. "Just make dinner already, Dad!"

* * *

How did you guys like this? I wrote alot this time. Working on trying to write longer chapters. Anyway Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Shopping

Dell POV

"Dad, Otou-san we are leaving." You say walking out the door. They yell goodbye back and you and Yuzuki walk out the door to meet Yuma and Ia at the bus stop.

It was a short walk and Ia was waving her arms around crazily. Yuzuki ran past you and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years."Whoa, ok! Hey to you!" said Ia, surprised by the unexpected assault.

"Oh. Just happy to see you, I guess." Yuzuki let go quickly, turning red.

"Are you ok? Are you hot? You look hot. You're sweating and everything."

"I-I, uh.."

The bus rolled up, giving a perfect distraction.

"C'mon, are we going to miss the bus 'cuz Yu's being weird?" Yuma said, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

They all laughed as they began to board the bus and Yuzuki mentally beat herself up about that embarrassment.

You look over to her to see that her face was still red. You nudge her. "You like Ia don't you?" You whispered.

Her face flushed even more. You grinned. "Its okay. I won't tell."

Yuzuki nods and stays quiet her head in the clouds. Probably daydreaming about something unrealistic.

Soon the bus pulled up to the mall and You and your friends get off.

"I say we split up and meet in the food court." Yuma says.

"Great that means me and Yuzuki can talk about our girl things and not have noisy boys wanting to know all about our lives." Ia stated.

Yuma stuck his tongue out at her. "Come on Dell we haven't got all day." Yuma says pulling you away from the girls.

He takes you to a clothing store where you look through all of the different skirts and dresses. Some people gave you a weird look as you passed. Finally you picked out a blue one and a red one.

"Aren't you going to try them on?" Yuma asks.

"No I tried on a few of Yu's skirts and they fit so I just found these in her size."

"Lets go pay for them then." Yuma says walking over to the register.

You stand a little ways away pretending to look at some guy t-shirts, occasionally glancing at the cash register. Yuma looks back at you and sighs, paying for the clothing and handing you the bag. He moves close and lowers his voice but only a little. "You don't need to be embarrassed or pretend like this is not for you. What are you going to do? Wear this only at your house?"

"No.." You say, looking away.

"You're not making eye contact."

You sigh and look straight at him. "I'm going to definitely wear these outside of my house and I even talked to my parents about it."

"Good boy." he says hooking an arm around your neck and ruffling your hair. Let's go catch up with our sisters."

You suddenly remember Yu's crush and you guess she might want some time alone. "Uh.. Let's go find something else. This time for you? I think a brought a little bit of money."

He looks at you quizzically but shrugs and follows you out the store.

* * *

Yuzuki POV

Ia had been dragging you from store to store exclaiming whenever she found something worth buying.

"Hey Ia." You say.

"Yes?" she responds.

"Uh, nevermind you'll probably won't be your friend anymore if I say that."

"Say what? That you're a big scaredy cat?"

"What no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

You frown and walk out the store. Ia runs after you. "I didn't mean it." she says. " Really I was just teasing. Lets just go meet up with the boys."

"Fine." You say folding your arms over your chest.

* * *

Dell POV

"Wow. You really know me, don't you?"

"It's not hard being that you wear the same thing Every Day." You reply as Yuma replaces the beanie he has on for the one you just bought him.

"Whatever. How about we find the girls now and meet at the food court?"

"Um, I don't know. I think-"You don't need to come looking for us! We're already HERE!" Ia yelled from behind them, interrupting your concerns.

Yuzuki followed up behind her looking disappointed and you pity her. She must've got too nervous to say anything.

"Cool." Yuma says, patting his sister on the head. "We were just about to get food."

"Great I'm starving." Ia says.

You look over to Yu and her face didn't show any expression.

"Yu are you okay?" you whispered.

"Of course I'm okay. I'll just tell her another time."

"Okay."

"Oi what are you guys whispering about?" Lets get some food!" Ia shouts halfway across the food court.

"Bro get me something to drink I'm going to go find us a table." Yu says walking off.

You figured she wanted to be alone after getting nervous about such a thing. You wonder if Ia feels the same way.

* * *

Yuma POV

You comfort Ia as you both wait for the food you just ordered for yourselves.

"You've got to get yourself to get together. Once they give us the food we have to go to the table and what will Dell and Yu think if you're tearing up?" you say worriedly.

"I'm not tearing up! I'm just upset! Mom would be so angry if she knew how I felt about Yu and I-" she stopped when they handed them over the paper bags. "I'm just conflicted and I need to talk to someone, Yuma!"

"Well, I'm here but this is not the time or place." You say walking back to the table and Ia took in a deep breath when she saw Dell walking over.

"Hey! What did you guys get?" Ia said excitedly and you would be astonished by her sudden change in character if you weren't used to it by now.

"Just some burgers and soda" Dell says, shrugging. "Yu went to… the bathroom."

Dell averted his eyes downward again, but you didn't say anything.

"Well, lets wait until she comes back." Ia says.

"No, you don't have to I'm back." Yu says.

"Great now we can eat!" Ia says.

* * *

Yuzuki POV

You had left to go clear your head. You really need to learn to speak your mind with something like a simple crush. You go back to your table where you see Dell talking to Yuma and Ia looks a bit too happy. She's chatting up a storm.

"Well, lets wait until she comes back." she says.

"No, you don't I'm right here." You say sitting down.

"Great, now we can eat!" Ia says.

You stay quiet and sip at your drink. Your brother was nice enough to buy you some fries with your drink. You begin to get a headache.

"Dell I'm ready to go home. My head hurts." You say.

"Okay, guys we need to go home Yu is sick." Your brother says.

"Okay its about time we go home too. Its almost dark out." Yuma says.

You and your friends stand up and dump your trays into the garbage bin. You leave the mall and board the bus that was taking you home.

Yu falls asleep on your shoulder. You pat her head. 'She must be exhausted.' You think.

When your stop comes you rouse Yu from her sleep and leave the bus. You and your friends say goodbye and part ways.

"C'mon on Yu. We're so close. See? The house is nearly in front of us." you plead her to keep walking because she looks like she will drop right this second and the end you end up carrying her a few steps further and luckily your father sees you through the window and opens the door. He takes her from you and looks down to see the bag in your hands.

"Whatcha got there?" he asks, while walking up the stairs to Yu's bedroom. "Oh, Yuma got me something."

He disappears upstairs to tuck Yuzuki in and comes back down with an eager look that says "Show me."

He sits in a chair and you pass him the bag. He lifts, examines the contents and nods in approval. "Go put it on!"

"Otou-san,-" you groan.

He just looks at you sternly and you shuffle to the downstairs restroom.

You quickly pulled the blue skirt on and take your pants off from under them. You examine yourself in the mirror. The skirt seemed shorter than you thought at least it covered your briefs.

You walk out the door where you here your Otou-san whistle at you. "Dell, you have very nice legs."

You blush and cover your face. "I really shouldn't hear you say that. It sounds weird." You say.

"Turn around I want to make sure its not too short." Dad says.

You twirl around quickly. "Eeeh, it looks too short to me but I'm a dad and I will always think these things are too short even if its to your ankles. Are you going to wear this to school?"

"Uh…"

"There shouldn't be a pause. Yo thank him by wearing it."

"I am, I am." You can't stop the corners of your mouth rising. "I'll wear it the next time we go out."

"Good." He ruffles your hair before he walks upstairs. "And Dell, what Dad said before isn't completely wrong. People aren't going to respect what you're comfortable with like Yuma does. Be careful."

"Got it. I'll be fine."

You pick up your bag and follow him upstairs. You go into your room. You quickly plan out your outfit for tomorrow for school. The red skirt being a part of the outfit. You put on your pajamas and go to straight to sleep exhausted from the day.

The next day you hurriedly put on your clothes and grab some breakfast before heading out. Yu had been quiet all morning. Barely eating her sigh and put her backpack on her as she mumbles "I can do this myself."

"I know you can but it would've taken you forever."

"You look nice by the way."

You had almost forgotten. "Thanks." You reply trying to keep cool about it, though cool is the last thing you feel.

Soon you both have said your goodbyes and have walked to the spot where the twins are waiting for you.

Yuma begins to slow clap when you approach and Ia smiles and whistles approvingly.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would actually wear it ever." he says.

"Well, I did."

"Like… ever, ever."

"I get it!"

Ia falls behind you two to match pace with Yuzuki bites her lip and keeps her head down.

You and Yuma cease talking briefly to take in the awkwardness that is radiating from your sisters.

"Geez. What's up with them?" he says nudging.

You shrug. You know what's wrong with Yu but not Ia.

"I don't know, but they are awfully quiet."

You make your way past the school gates.

"Oh, and there is a light festival tonight." Yuma says. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in traditional dress."

"Pervert. Go to class!" You say.

Yuma laughs and walks the other way. You have lost sight of Ia and Yu amongst the crowd. Oh well she can get to class herself. You begin the walk to your first class..gym.

When you walk into the boys locker room you are given some ugly looks. You step slowly to a row of lockers the others weren't occupying and slipped out of your clothes and put on your bland gym uniform. You hear determined whispering instead of the group noise that usually occupies the room and you feel a little worried but calm yourself thinking they are talking about someone else. You turn to leave the room after you've moved your stuff into a locker but there's your classmate in front of the door not letting you out.

"Could you move?" you say, crossing your arms.

"How're you gonna make me, shitstain?"

You hear footsteps and turn hoping it's someone to help you out of this confrontation and of course it isn't. All of your classmates have surrounded the air and you have almost no time to freak out before your head is rammed into cold metal.

* * *

Yuzuki POV

You listen to the teacher talk and you take notes like a good student to take your mind off of the current situation at hand. The classroom phone rings and the teacher stops talking and she goes to answer it.

Apparently you need to go to the office. 'Crap what did I do?!' You think. You slowly walk towards the principal's office until you hear arguing. The secretary walks you in. Your Dad, brother, and some other people are there.

"Hi. Did I do something?" You ask.

"No. Its actually about your brother." The principal says.

You take a seat by your brother, who has a nasty looking bruise on his face.

"Idiot! What did you do?!" you say, afraid to touch him in case you hurt him.

He remained silent, just running his hand through his hair and looking at everything else except you and your dad.

"A group of his gym class mates physically assaulted him in the locker room. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCUSSING HOW WE ARE GOING TO PUNISH THESE KIDS." you hear your dad say and you're startled when you hear his voice get so loud and angry.

"We don't know who did it exactly he won't say anything about it." says the principal "Besides… there's no reason to punish kids… who were just playing."

Your father quickly stands up and moves very close to the principal. "This was not 'just playing'. Just playing is when a whole group of kids are having fun and one or two gets hurt accidentally. My son does not look like he was hurt in fun and games and I won't allow this to happen again. Come on you two. We are going home."

You and your brother get up and follow your Dad to the door. "Well it wouldn't have happened if he didn't wear a skirt." You hear a voice say as you walk out the door.

When you get to the car. Your Dad begins to talk. "See Dell this is what I meant when I said people wouldn't respect your decisions."

Dell remains quiet and he stares out of the window. Your Dad sighs.

"Its not your fault sweetie. Hey maybe we can go get you a new kimono for the light festival tonight."

"Hey can I get one too!" You say trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, did you guys eat lunch yet? I can stop and get you some."

"No lets go kimono shopping first!" You say enthusiastically trying to find some way to make your brother smile.

* * *

Dell POV

'Its your fault.' You think as your sister makes you look at different kimonos.

I'm such a burden.' You think when she smiles unhappily.

"Come on Dell say something." Yu says shaking you by your shoulders.

"Something." You say pushing your sister away. You turn back to the box of blue kimonos.

"Oh haha very funny. What's gotten into you. Does it have something to do with the bruise on your face?"

You drop one of the kimono sashes you were examining and turn to your sister.

"Leave me alone." You say and you go to look at some gray kimonos.

"Dell did you find one you like yet?" Your dad asks.

You hold up a gray kimono with white flowers on them and a red obi. (the thing tied around the waist when you wear a kimono.)

"Okay, Yu are you done finding one yet?" He takes them from you and goes to help Yu decide which kimono she wants.

You go to sit down on one of the many chairs they have and you bury your head in your hands and wish for the day to be over already.

"Dell, are you okay?" You raise your head and your dad looks down at you concern showing on his face. You nod. "Are you sure?" Yu asks.

"Yes I'm sure, can we go home now?" You say.

"Sure. Lui and Otou-san should be at home now." Your dad says and you all go to the car.

'Worthless.'

When your dad pulls into the driveway. You get out and go into the house ignoring your Otou-san and Lui greetings. You go into your room and slam the door.

You throw yourself onto your bed feeling the day's events weigh down upon you. You close your eyes.

'Disgusting'

You yell out and jump off the bed and you start to demolish your room. When you break the mirror your hand starts to bleed, but you couldn't care less. You continue to destroy your room.

You hear footsteps come up the stairs. Someone opens the door. A hand turns you around and you are suddenly pressed against someone's chest.

Its Otou-san. He strokes your head. "Its okay Dell." He says.

Gakupo's shirt dampens with warm tears and it takes you awhile to realize their yours. He sits you down on the bed and holds you like a child and for once, you don't mind. He stayed silent a little, carefully moving his hand so it didn't touch the sensitive part of your face.

After a while, he began humming which became singing and he sung two lullabies and a ballad until you had calmed down.

"People aren't going to appreciate you, you know."

Your Otou-san's low voice could be heard over your embarrassing hiccups and sniffles.

"They won't appreciate what makes you feel good and they will even hurt you mentally, physically anyway they can to show how much they don't care for your comfort or happiness. Like they did today."

You hide your head in the memory and he pats your hair. "You can't let that stop you, Dell. What I'm saying probably won't get through to you now but someday you'll get it and that's when you will truly be happy. And I will be happy with and for you, buddy." He smiled down at you and you finally pushed him away.

"Get out, I need to get dressed." you said and he chuckled moving towards the door.

"Thank you." you blurted out quickly, still refusing to look at him.

"You're welcome." Your Otou-san slipped out and closed the door with a small click.

You look around your room inspecting the damage. You sigh. Your mirror is broken, there are clothes strewn around the room , and what's worse is that your face is all red and splotchy. Gross.

You step over everything and you find the bag which holds your kimono for tonight.

You lay the items out on your bed. You walk into the bathroom, you wash your face and clean and bandage your hand.

You go back into your room and put on the kimono. You attempt to tie the obi yourself,but fail. You take your hair out of its normal ponytail and let fall past your neck.

"There you are, slowpoke! We were waiting for you!" You hear Yuzuki's voice yell up to you from the top of the stairs. You look down to see her hands on her hips and her tongue out at you. "Let's GOOO."

"You hurry downstairs to see both of your dads dressed and ready to go too, looking at you approvingly. Kiyoteru whistled and you just scoffed, walking to the door but he catches you up by the back of your kimono.

"Wait a second! Someone forgot to tie their obi."

He says, proceeding to tighten the loose fabric more comfortably.

"There you go."

"Shotgun!" Yuzuki cries, moving quickly out the door.

"You're sitting in the back, young lady!" Gakupo yells after her.

"Not if I get there first!"

Eventually, everyone had been seated comfortably in the car and they were on their way.

When they got there the twins agreed it was best that they separated from the adults.

They met their friends at the entrance and they decided to visit the food stalls and the games first.

* * *

Yuzuki POV

"Ia, can we talk alone?" You ask.

"Sure, but after can you buy me some dango?" She replied.

"Okay." You lead her past the crowd and to where they would be staging the fireworks.

"I need to tell you some-"

You were interrupted by a voice over a speaker telling everyone the first round of fireworks were coming up.

"What?" Ia said.

"I need to tell you that-"

The crowd around began the countdown.

"What?!"

"I need to tell you that I l-"

5,

"I can't hear a word that you're saying, Yu!"

4,

"Ia, I'm trying to say that for a while-"

3,

"Can't we talk during dango?!" Ia said loudly.

2,

"No!"

1.

Frustrated and getting increasingly annoyed by the loud crowd and booms of the fireworks, you kiss her. Hot colors explode in the blue-black sky behind you raining down as tiny yellow dots. You're astonished by the fact that she hasn't pulled away yet and that it's you that has to. It's a silent moment afterwards gaping at each other with stupid looks on your faces.

"Uh, I'm sorry." You say quietly.

Ia stares at you her face red from the kiss. She smiles.

"Its okay. Now how about those dangos?"

You smile too and you and Ia go to find some dangos. You run into Dell and Yuma.

"Hey, where did you guys run off to? You missed the fireworks." Yuma says.

"We saw the fireworks perfectly where we were standing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my GIRLFRIEND some dango." You say emphasizing the word girlfriend.

You grab Ia's hand and you take her to the stand for dango.

"Was it really necessary to say it like that." Ia asks.

"Yes I needed to tell them somehow, so I chose to say it like that." You respond and you take the two dangos from the vendor. You give Ia hers and you peel the wrapping off from your and you begin to eat.

* * *

Yuma POV

You both watch your sisters run away, radiating excitement. Dell nudges you. "Did you see it coming?"

"Of course I did. They're both the least sneakiest people ever." you answer and you both laugh, thinking about the silly anxieties your sisters had because of each other. You take a moment to look at him while he's preoccupied rubbing away laughter-induced tears and you're stomach flutters and you understand the saying 'butterflies in your stomach' in a whole new way. You blush so when he composes himself again he looks at you quizzically.

"I'm feeling pretty hot."

"Yeah, it's kinda hot. You wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm fine. I… just need to get away from this crowd."

And you walk quickly away as he stares after you.

'Damn, I'm screwed.'

* * *

Woah! Long chapter is long. Sorry I'm so late with this one. Things called lazyness and school took over.

Anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Yuzuki

Yuzuki POV

You are currently sitting down next to your brother waiting to be audition for a part in the school play. Apparently this year they are doing Alice in Wonderland. The musical. Singing skills please don't fail me now.

"Kamui Yuzuki."

They called your name to come up to the stage. Why did they have to make this an open audition?

You walk slowly to center stage. Your brother had already auditioned and he was waiting in the small crowd with Yuma and Ia.

"What part are trying out for?"

"Um, the Cheshire Cat."

"Alright then," said the judges. "Begin."

You take a deep breath and speak clearly and emotionally, "Ay me! O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." You pause, eyes flickering toward Ia.

"Well?" said one of the judges. "That's not it, is it?"

You begin again, this time utilizing the stage and bowing your back and clasping your hands together, taking on a pleading voice.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." You touch your cheek and let your voice fade.

"O, be some other name!" You exclaim, continuing.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

and for that name which is no part of thee…

take all myself."

You look toward Ia and she's upset. Was it something you said? What was it? You decided to apologize right afterward.

"Kamui?"

"Sorry, yes?" you say, snapping out of your thoughts.

"Perform your song."

You sang softly and in your usual soprano tone,

(The song is dango daikazoku. Its from clannad)

"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango

sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango

osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango

minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

akachan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de

toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo

machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo

usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama

ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo

machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo

usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama

ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku."

The crowd clapped heartily, and your trio of friends made sure to add the most noise as you went to go sit down.

After a few more auditions it was time to go home.

"Thank you for the auditions. The results will be revealed next week."

You and your friends get up and walk to the exit.

"Ia, I'm sorry." You say.

"For?"

"For making you upset when I was auditioning."

Ia laughed. "No, I was upset because Romeo and Juliet had a tragic ending and the way you portrayed Juliet was amazing."

You smiled. "Thank you."

"Oi, love birds." You turn your head and see Dell and Yuma waving at you guys to hurry up.

Ia grabs your hand and you both run to catch up with your brothers.

* * *

Panda and I decided to make this one short cuz we thought we needed to do a vignette(short chapter)once in every blue moon. Just to a little thing on the charcter's thoughts so that you guys won't think we are negletting a character.

Anyway R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Yuma

You had been sitting at the dinner table halfheartedly eating your food. Your parents chatter had been blocked out and you began to mull over your own thoughts.

You kept thinking about Dell and that adorable lopsided grin he gave whenever he was happy.

'Wonder if Dell likes me back?'You ask yourself mentally.

"Also did you hear about the Kamui son? They say he's now wearing dresses and skirt." You snapped out of your thoughts and start to pay attention to your parents conversation.  
"Hmm that's something you don't see everyday. I also heard that the girl has a girlfriend and that its our own daughter, Ia would you like to explain?" Your father asked.

You can practically see her heart drop across the table and she hesitates, putting her fork down and strategically chewing a large bite of filet mignon very slowly. She stayed silent, her jaw dropping and clenching while your parents stared expectantly at her.  
In a surge of empathy, sympathy, and in need to see that there was a way out of this kind of situation( in case, you needed one soon.) You say quickly "It's not true! It's a lie! No way would she ever-"

"Stop, Yuma." Ia said, putting a hand out to you.

"Trying to hide this won't make it any better. YES Yu is my girlfriend!" She stood up and spread her arms out, her face a feverish red.  
"I won't stand for you both talking shit about them. I love Yu! And you can't stop me from doing that!"

Your parents looked up at her and you could see your father's vein throb like it will burst. They were angry people, your parents, so you were surprised when neither one of them yelled but when your mother and father started to laugh it was your turn to stare. "Ah, Ia its okay we accept you." Your mother says.

Ia stared at them then at you. "Okay well thanks for understanding."

"Were you too kidding when you said all those things about Yuzu and Dell?" You ask.

"Of course we were. We are sorry if we hurt you in anyway." Your father says.

"Alright, I'm ready for bed kids head up and take your showers then bed. I'll do the dishes." Your mother says.

"Yes Mom." You say in unison with your twin.

"Was not expecting that." Ia murmurs as you walk upstairs.

"Me neither. I thought for sure they would kick you out." You say in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll take a shower in the morning. Also good luck with telling Dell your feelings." She says mischievously.

You blush. "Go to bed." You say walking down the hall to your door.

* * *

The next day, you and Ia are practically skipping through the house. You grinning, she humming and your parents giving side glances to each other at breakfast chuckling a bit. When you both are done shoveling food into your faces and have packed and loaded your bags onto your backs, you are out the door. In the beauty that is springtime, complete with blossoming buds and rain dampened earth and concrete, Ia is skipping and singing and you are moving a little too fast to the bus stop.

It's not hard to tell that you both were worried about your parents. It was a mean prank they played on you but you are still happy your feelings are accepted and embraced even. Now to do something about it.

You see the other pair chatting about nothing in particular already at the bus stop. They don't turn to notice until they hear the pads of your shoes on the sidewalks. Ia is off and running to Yuzuki and you slow down to a normal pace trying to suppress a overwhelming feeling of butterflies but you can't seem to keep from grinning. 'He looks great', you think, 'I should tell him that. How do I tell him that? Maybe he'll figure it out if I tell him that. Do I want him to figure it out?'

By the time you decide it's best to wait until lunch, Ia has gotten herself a faceful of Yuzuki, silencing Yu's usual enthusiastic greetings.  
"Hey. You and this one," he motions toward Ia with his thumb. "Seem happy today. What's up?"

"Uh… I tell you about it later today."

* * *

'Okay, you can do this Yuma.' You think as you walk towards your usual table.

Dell, Yu, and Ia are already sitting there. You tap Dell on the shoulder.  
"Um, can we talk for a moment?" You ask.

"Sure." Dell says.

You grab his hand and lead him to an abandoned stairwell.  
"Alright what's all this about." Dell asks.

You hesitate. "Um, I just wanted to say that I um." You rub the back of your head.

"Yes?" Dell folds his arms across his chest.

"That I don't want us to be friends anymore."

Dell looks at you in shock. "What?! Is it because I wear dresses!? Is that what this is about?"  
Dell continues to rant while you mentally hit yourself.

You sigh and you grab his head and pull him towards you your lips touching.  
He struggles at first and then he relaxes into the kiss.  
You finally pull away.  
Dell stares at you for a moment and then he pulls you in for another kiss.

You both pull away trying to catch your breaths. Dell smiles. "So, what were you going to tell me?"  
"That my parents are okay with us together." You say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they played a mean prank on me and Ia."

"Really. Well you can tell me all about it at lunch. Lets go back."

"Okay."  
You grab his hand and walk him back to lunch you only make it to the stairs when your sister jumps out from behind a wall.  
"Boo!" She yells.

You and Dell jump back.  
Yu appears behind her.

"Did you guys hear and see everything that just happened?" You say your face turning a feverish red.

"Yes. So do you guys wanna ditch and go somewhere else." Yu says.

"Yu the top A student wants to ditch school! I'm all for it." Dell says.

'This is going to be a long day.' You think.

* * *

Owari

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

There is a mention of teenage sex. I don't condone underaged sex anyway onto the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5- Dell

3 Years later

"Dell, get up its time for school." You hear your Dad bang on the door. You groan and turn over. Your door opens and your covers are thrown off of your body.

"Nooooooo!" You yell. You open your eyes and look at your Dad standing above you already dressed.

"Get up you don't want to be late for your first day back at school." He says walking out the door.  
You get up and pull the covers back on you wanting to rest for five more minutes.  
"Onii-Chan get up!" Lui yells and jumps onto your bed.

"Dammnit Lui!"  
"Ooooo you swore. I'm telling Dad." He says jumping off your bed and rushing down stairs.

You sit up and rush to the bathroom closing and locking the door.  
You wash your face and begin to brush your teeth when you hear footsteps coming upstairs.  
You go to unlock the door and take a peek through it.

"Hey, sleepyhead!"

It's Yu. Just as dressed and eager to leave as your dad. You sigh and walk back to the bathroom and continue brushing your teeth. She leans on the doorframe, her mere presence pressuring you into moving faster.  
You answer in garbled noises and spit.

"Eew. Groosss."

"Do you want me to swallow it?"

She rolls her eyes and takes on a mockingly serious tone. "Heard you were swearing! Will I need to wash out your mouth?" she picks up a soap bar threateningly.

"Get out of here, Yu! I'm getting ready!"  
"Alright, alright I came up here to ask whether or not you're auditioning for the yearly play this time. You haven't done any since freshman year in Alice in Wonderland! You were great!"

You shrug and shake your head, spitting out a mouthful of mouthwash and pushing out of the bathroom and back into your bedroom with her following you like a second shadow.  
"I'll be ready in a few." you say quickly, leading her out and shutting the door in her face.  
You quickly pull out your new school uniform. Why they chose to do uniforms in your last year you have no clue. Of course its the girl's uniform there's nothing in the student handbook that states that a guy can't wear the girl's uniform and people don't seem to mind anyway.  
You quickly put it on and you run back to the bathroom to quickly apply some makeup and you head downstairs.  
You grab some juice before leaving the house with Yu in tow.  
"Have a great day at school!" Your Dad shouts as you hurry to meet your boyfriend. Girlfriend in Yu's case.

"I'll try." You both say in unison.

"Dammnit we did the twin thing again Yu!" You say.

"Stop swearing. I'll race you!" She says taking off.

"No one wants to race you!" you yell after her.

"Bullshit! Ia will race me!"

"I thought you said no swearing!"

You don't hear what she says next because she's already out of hearing range. You stroll along a little while longer until you can see your boyfriend's familiar soft pink head tilted down a bit to talk to Ia and Yu who had long since arrived at the stop you all had met at for three years every weekday morning.

"There he is!" he says when you're closer to them.

"Heard you've been sleepy! Now you're slow too?!" Ia tsked at you in disappointment. "You wouldn't even race, your poor sister!"  
You wave her off with a smirk and Yuma pulls you over in a bear hug.

"Yuma, you're crushing me!" You say trying to pull away.  
He just squeezes you tighter in response. You struggle even more. He finally pulls away and you kiss his cheek.

"Alright lets go to the first day of our senior year!" Ia shouts.

* * *

You groan heading to lunch. 'Its already the first day back and already I want school to be over with.' You think.  
Looking towards to your regular table you see two unfamiliar faces.  
When you get closer Yuzu finally spots you and waves you over.  
When you sit down you look at the newcomers.  
Ia introduces them "Dell, this is Al and Soune Taya."  
You nod at them in acknowledgement.  
"Dell, I'm having a party two weeks from now and I would appreciate it if you and your friends would come." Al says.  
You always being antisocial and awkward in crowds decided to take a chance and live a little. This might be the only senior party you get to go to.  
"Sure, why not." You say.  
Yuzuki POV  
AI smiled over at your brother as he went to sit between Yuma and him."Cool. Can't wait to see you there."  
Ia sat to the left of you with her arms crossed and lip poked out a bit grumpily.  
"Stop pouting, try to make friends!" you whisper to her angrily.  
"I don't have to make friends with Taya So-bitch over there."  
You sigh and the table resolves into a awkward silence.  
"Yu?" Taya said.  
"Hm?" You look up from your lunch.  
"Do you know where the drama room is?" She asked timidly.  
Your face lit up. "Are going to join?! You have to you seem perfect for it!"  
Taya nods.  
You jump up in triumph. "I can take you there right now! Come on!" You her arm and lead her out of the cafe.

Ia POV

You growl. "Stupid bitch." You get up to follow them.  
"Wow sounds like someone's jealous." Yuma says.  
"Shut up Yuma!" You say walking away from the table to follow the bitch and your girlfriend.  
"So, Yu...what's your relationship with Ia?" You hear the bitch ask as you lean against a wall.  
"Oh, she's my girlfriend." Yu says.  
"Oh? For how long?"  
"For 3 years tomorrow is our 4th anniversary."  
You smile to yourself. 'She remembered.'  
You sigh. 'Guess I was just being a little paranoid.'  
The bell rings for 5th period. You push yourself off the wall and go to your class.

Yuma POV

"We should go to the mall." You hear Dell say absent mindedly.  
"We have to go get Ia and Yu." You state.  
"No. Can we just go by ourselves just like a date?"  
"Fine, but don't beg me to buy you anything."  
"Yay!" Dell yells in excitement. "Come on lets go!" He drags out into the crazy stream of kids coming out of their last class of the day.

Dell POV

"They look nice. The clothes, I mean."  
"Yeah. Thanks for them." you say, nudging him with your elbow. "Are you excited for the party?"  
"Eh…" he says, waving his hand a bit. "I like being alone." he looks at you, reviewing what he just said. "Alone with you, too!" Yuma finishes emphasizing the 'you'.  
"Like how we are now?"  
You say quietly though no one other him will hear you. You were both seated on his bed at his house, new clothes laid carefully on a chair in the corner of the room. The house was quiet and still other than it settling and your voices.  
"Yeah… like how we are now.." he answers and the sound of you both conversing after that was gone for quite a while. Your voices still rang through the household but for a different reason.  
It isn't until later that the sound of someone trying to open the door would cause you to pop your head up from under warm covers and practically fall out of bed, trying to grab and put on clothes that had been thrown across the room and kicked onto the floor.

Yuzuki POV

"And so it goes like this and its done!"  
Ia sighs."I'm never gonna be ready for this test."  
She leans backwards until she is touching the ground from your bedside.  
You look up from your homework. "Dearest I can see your panties."  
She makes a squealing noise and rolls off the bed and onto floor. Her face is bright red. "You saw nothing." She says menacingly.  
Suddenly you hear the front door open and footsteps rushing upstairs. You didn't even have time to open the door fully when you see a white and red blur move past your face.  
"Dell is back." You announce.  
"Wonder what he's rushing for?" Ia asks as she slips past you with her school bag on her hips.  
"I don't know. Hey where are you going?" You follow Ia downstairs where she puts her shoes back on.  
"Its curfew time and I don't want to get in trouble."  
"Aw, no fair."  
You open the door for her and kiss her goodnight. You go back upstairs and knock on your brother's door.  
"Dell, are you okay? Can I come in?"  
You hear his muffled response from the door. "Sure whatever."  
You open the door to see him sitting on his bed his head in his lap.  
"What's wrong?" You ask.  
"Nothing. Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure." You close the door and go sit next to him.  
"I slept with Dell."  
"What?!"  
"And we almost got caught."  
"Wait, what do you mean almost and shouldn't you be happy you finally reached that point in your relationship."  
"His mom came home a while later. I almost didn't make it out of the house and I was at first, but then I thought about how Dad explained how he had us."  
"And?"  
"What if I'm like Dad? What if I end up pregnant?"  
"Did you guys use protection?"  
"No."  
"Actually I'm pretty sure you won't. Dad said its like a one in a million chance of that happening."  
Dell sighs.  
"Thanks for listening to me. I'm going to bed."  
You get up and say goodnight and go to your own room.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning there is rape in this chapter. If this offends you turn back now.

* * *

Chapter 6-Yuma

Two weeks later

You wake up still tired even though its about 5:37 PM. 'Wow who the hell let me sleep this late? The party starts at 7 and I'm not even dressed yet.' You think. You grab the clothes you bought a few weeks ago and lay them out on the bed. You go to take a quick shower. The adrenaline from almost getting caught in an intimate moment with Dell like that rushes back to you. Your blood runs cold from that.

Flashback

"Yuma! Ia! Are you home!?"  
Your mother's voice rings through the house startling you awake.  
You leap out of bed and hurriedly put on your clothes. Dell does the same.  
"Yuma!"  
"Yes Ma!" You yell sticking your head out the door. "Sorry can't talk right now. I have to see Dell out the door."  
You pull Dell out of your room and rush him out the door and past your mother.  
"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?"  
"Of course." You kiss him goodbye and close the door.  
"Yuma? What were you doing up there alone with Dell?" Your Mother asked.  
"Oh you had gotten home a little while after we did, so we didn't really do anything." You lie.

End Flashback

Yuzuki POV

The bell rings through the house and Dell just stares at you to get it as you both sit on the couch waiting for your dates.  
"That's them." he says.  
"Uh-huh. You going to get it?"  
"Mmm, you should probably get it."  
Your delayed response results in a chaos of knocking and doorbell sounds until one of your dads shout down angrily and incoherently.  
You sigh and go to the door, sticking your tongue out at your brother.  
"Were you BOTH to lazy to open the damn door?!" Ia says, hands on both hips. Yuma squeezes in the house.  
"Are you guys even ready?"  
He gives Dell a once over and smirks.  
"What?" You ask.  
Dell turns to look at himself in the mirror trying to pull the red dress down further than it was supposed to go. His blush rising up to his neck.  
"Hahaha. Dell its okay mine is probably as short and we might need to leave now before like I don't know Dad and Otou-san see."  
"Dad and Otou-see what?" You hear your Father's voice from the staircase.  
"I think its time to go. We will be back before midnight no promises." You say ushering your date and friends out the door.  
"I'll be calling you every hour! And no drinking!" You hear your Otou-san say as you get into the car.  
"I don't make promises I can't keep." You hear Dell say as he gets into the passenger seat.  
After a slow drive with silence from everyone except Ia, who anxiously tried to make sure everyone stayed safe during the party but no one was listening to her. They parked and exited before she was done and you patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ia. Everything will go GREAT!"  
She sighs, still looking concerned but eventually she takes your hand and you join the boys outside.  
Already, the house was so filled with people they'd mostly migrated to the front and back yard. The little social anxiety you had was pushed away swiftly when you noticed AI and Taya moving away from a small crowd and to you four, holding red solo cups that was definitely not soda.  
"Glad you could make it! Why don't we go on a little tour?" he said, motioning you all inside. "Looking good, Dell!" he continued, looking your brother up and down and you could practically see Yuma harden. Taya took your arm and pulled you away from the group, smiling shyly, "I want to show you something over here!"  
You turn your head a little to Ia and mouth a apology but she frowns and marches to another part of the house.

Ia POV

How dare she?! How dare that bitch take my bunny away from me!  
You take another swig from your cup. You start to feel a bit tipsy. A girl comes up next to you. "Hey doll wanna dance?"  
You look up at her and notice that she has a blue eye and a red eye. Feeling a bit rebellious you take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She pulls you close and you begin to move your hips to the beat of the music.  
Somewhere along the way you two began kissing and it leads to you being pinned up against a tree where no one can see you. You begin making out with this mysterious stranger.  
Suddenly you are ripped away from her grasp and you open your eyes to see a fuming and hurt Yuzuki staring at you.  
'Uh oh.'

Dell POV

Your head is pounding, your skin is sweating and gross, but you could care less cause you are having the best time of your life.  
"Hey Dell."  
You hear a deep,husky voice hot on your ear. The person wraps their hands around your waist.  
"Yuma?"  
You turn around only to be met with the drunken and lust filled eyes of Al.  
"Al stop playing where's Yuma?"  
He stared at you with a dopey expression on his face before he leaned in closer to your face.  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that I want you."  
You tried to back away from him, but the crowd was too thick.  
"Al I'm serious where's Yuma?"  
You ask once more the aphrodisiac from the party beginning to wear off.

(Rape ahead! Last chance to turn around!)*****

Your question wasn't answered as Al quickly pressed his lips against yours.  
You try to struggle away, but Al holds tight to your waist. Suddenly he pulls away and you are grabbed by your wrist and pulled up the stairs and into what appears to be Al's room.  
You try to make your way to the door to leave, but Al's grip is strong and it seems like your not getting out of this.  
"Dell." He moans and he kisses you again pushing you down on the bed he lifts up your dress and pulls down your briefs. You try to struggle away.  
Your eyes dart around the room desperately trying to find a way out of this. Tears prickle your eyes. You hear a zipper being unzipped.  
Al pushes into you roughly. You cry out.  
"Dell, your so beautiful." He moans and the tears were freely flowing down your face.  
"Al, Al please stop!" You beg.  
You feel a warm liquid gush out inside you and you feel numb.  
"Dell, so beautiful." He says once more and he pulls out of you. You shudder. His semen leaks out from your hole. He collapses next to you and instantly falls asleep.

(Its over keep reading)*******

You sit up trying to be quiet as to not wake him up again. You clean up as best as you could, re-dress yourself and you walk slowly back downstairs where Ia and Yu were standing next to the car arguing and Yuma walks over to you.  
"Babe? What's wrong?"  
You didn't get a chance to answer him as you fell towards the ground darkness enclosing you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dell  
You squint your eyes open a little only to see white. 'Am I dead? Shit, I think I'm dead. Shitshitsh-' your eyes open a little more as they get used to the bright white and you realize that it's just a room. White walls, white floors, white bed sheets, white curtains guarding you from persistent white sunlight. You sit up and freeze trying to recollect what happened. As you remember, you begin to breathe way too fast and way too heavily. Before you pass out again, Kiyo enters your room holding a muffin from breakfast probably and you see his eyes widen.

"Dell! You're awake! Calm down! Here, I'll call a nurse. Everything will be okay."

He didn't even have to press the button before a woman clad in white coat steps through the doorway, flipping through papers. "Ah, here it is. Time for daily checkups on young Dell! Good morning, Kiyote- Oh! You're awake! Very good, very good. Check ups would be much easier then, yes? But! First, me and your father will go get you some breakfast!"

The chatty doctor motions for your dad, who follows outside of the room and you lay your head back down on the pillow.

* * *

Kiyo POV  
You follow the doctor to the cafeteria. She picks out a light breakfast for Dell and she looks over her clipboard once again on your way back to the room.  
"Dr. Murasaki?"  
"Hn." She looks up and smiles.  
"What's wrong with Dell?"  
Her smile disappears. "Um, well there's no easier way to put this, but Dell was raped."  
Your breath catches in your throat.  
"And I think you should know this, but it really should be impossible."  
"What, what's wrong with my baby!"  
"Kiyoteru-san I need you to calm down first."  
You breath in and out.  
"When I was examining him I found that he is carrying a child."  
You almost drop the food when she said that.

"What?!"

* * *

Yuma POV  
It was quieter at your usual table as it had been all week. Yuzuki had refused to talk to Ia and when you questioned Ia about it she remained silent, looking ashamed. But whatever happened had given Taya an excuse to run off with her, so you haven't seen those two all week. And you definitely haven't seen Dell outside of the hospital. And so you sat next to AI who, ever since that night, had given you a good amount of the creeps. When he finally got up, dumping his tray in the trash and making his way to a lonely hallway , you were compelled to follow. He was a little in front of you so you shouted after him. He ignored you a couple of times but eventually stood still and turning to yell, "What do you want?!  
"Did you do it?"  
You ask, moving closer to him, fist clenching and unclenching.  
"Do what?"  
"You know what."  
You had moved so that the distance between you both was gone and you were eye to eye.  
You could see him looking for an exit but he wasn't getting out of this because now you had your answer. Finally, he looked you in the eye again.  
"No."  
Your fist collided with the side of his face, making him almost fall over and hold his eye. You hook him while he's still tipped over and this time, you can feel his nose crunching which results in a steady pour of blood down his chin. He finally falls and you bunch up his shirt and punch him repetitively and rhythmically. You see administrators in the corner of your eye but all you care about is the amount of bruises you're inflicting so everyone can see. Everyone can know what he did. You feel heavy hands catch your fist before it lands on him once again and another grabs your shoulder as you scream bloody murder at the crumpled body on the floor who just groans.

* * *

Ia POV  
"Please, can we just talk about it!"  
"No!" She snaps at you. "There is nothing to talk about other than we are over and I'm with Taya now, so just leave me alone!"  
You could feel your heart breaking into a million pieces.  
"What?!"  
You felt as if your legs couldn't hold you up anymore,so you collapse to the ground. You watch as Taya asks if she's ready to go and she nods grabbing her hand and leaving you there to cry.  
"I'm sorry. I know I've said it a million times, but I'm so sorry."  
You get up and walk out into the rain.  
'How fitting the sky is crying as well.'  
You walk and walk not even bothering to go home. You walk until you come to a building. You look up to the top and realize there isn't a fence at the top like at your school. You slowly make your way inside.

* * *

Yuzuki POV  
"I like you like really like you Yu-Chan."  
You hear Taya say as she leaned in to kiss you. Your phone buzzes in your pocket. You look at the caller Id and frown.  
"What does she want now?"  
You press answer. "What?"  
"Yu I'm sorry, so sorry, so I've decided I should do this so you won't be bothered with me anymore."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to kill myself."

* * *

Dell POV  
"Come on Dell you need to eat something."  
You hear your Father plea as you refuse to eat. You turn your head away from him.  
You hear him sigh and he puts the tray on the nightstand.  
Your Otou-San comes in with Lui  
"Hey, I'll take over from here you go home." Otou-San said.  
Father kisses him. "Try to get him to eat and thank you." He leaves.  
Lui hops up on he bed. "Onii-Chan are you okay?"  
You turn away and look out the window.  
"Otou-San why won't Onii-Chan talk?"  
"I think he can talk. He's probably not ready yet." He responded.  
"Oh."

* * *

Ia POV  
You hear a loud banging noise as you take another step closer to the edge.  
"Ia, no stop!"  
You turn around and see Taya and Yu.  
"Please you don't have to do this! I take it back if it means anything to you!" You hear Yu scream.  
"I'm sorry." You take another step and fall off the edge.

* * *

Yuzuki POV

"NO!"  
You race down the steps and out the door. Taya on your heels.  
"Yu wait!"  
She grabs your arm and pulls you back.  
"She's not our problem anymore. We can be together now."  
You push her away. "I see what Ia meant about you. You are a bitch."  
You continue to run out the door and to Ia.  
"Ia! Ia! Can you hear me!" You kneel down next to her.  
You can hear sirens coming closer.  
"Bunny? I'm sorry, so sorry." You can hear her say softly.  
"Its okay forget it I was the one being stupid. Just hang on until the medics get here."  
The ambulance barrel down the street and come to a stop. The paramedics hurriedly put down a stretcher and picked her up carefully.  
You stare after them until they leave the street.  
You sigh and start the long walk to the hospital.

* * *

Taya POV  
You clench and unclench your fists. "Arrrrghh."  
You flip over the table in your little apartment.  
"You were supposed to be mine. Mine!" You stare at the many pictures you collected of your beloved Yuzuki.  
You grip your hair in your hands and you know what must be done.

* * *

Yuzuki POV  
You sit next to your brother and put your head into your hands. You hear footsteps and your hear your brother and Otou-San gasp. You look up.  
"Yuma, what the hell happened?!" Otou-San asks.  
"Not much except I beat the shit out of Al." He sinks down to the floor.  
"And now Ia is here too."  
"What happened to Ia?" Otou-San asks.  
"She tried to kill herself. Don't worry she's okay now she woke up which means Yu needs to go talk to her like now would be great." Yuma says.  
Yu gets up and steps out of the room.

* * *

Dell POV  
You stare at Yuma. 'Does he know?' You bit your lip and continue to stare at him.  
He looks up and meets your gaze. He smiles a smile that makes your heart skip a beat.  
"Hi." He says.  
You nod.  
"Did he eat?" He asks.  
"He ate a little. I fed it to him." Lui says proudly Otou-San remains asleep his head next to your thigh. Dad walks in and taps Yuma on the shoulder. "Can we talk outside?"  
He nods and follows him outside closing the door after him.  
When they come back Yuma looks shocked. 'No he can't know!'  
"Dell, are you listening? Your getting out tomorrow morning. Okay?" Dad says.  
You nod.

* * *

Ia POV  
"I'm sorry." You say.  
"Stop saying that. Anyway you were right about Taya. So you can say' I told you so'."  
"I told you so."  
"Good now I want you to rest."  
She pats your head and kisses your cheek.  
You drift off into a dream less sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I sorry for my fail attempt at fluff.

* * *

Chapter 8-Ia  
"How could you?!" You heard Yuzuki yell. "Why Ia?! Its all your fault?!"  
"No! Wait Yu come back!" You scream and she walks over with Taya leaving you behind.  
"Its over Kitten." She says and then she kisses Taya.  
"Nooooooo!"  
You wake up to a nurse strapping you down to the bed.  
"Why?"  
"We don't want you to hurt yourself and you're going to be here under a 48 hour watch." The nurse says responding to you.  
"No. I can't stay here. I have to go home."  
"Don't worry it'll all be over soon." She says and she gives you a drug that knocks you out almost instantly.

* * *

Yuzuki POV  
"He knows. I don't want him to know."  
You look at your brother who was curled up on the couch.  
"Dell. Um, who knows what." You ask.  
"Yuma. He can't know."  
"About?"  
"The baby. He'll think I'm a freak."  
"No he won't Dell. I'm sure he'll love you and the baby."  
You try to make an effort to make your brother smile, but he doesn't even look at you or talk anymore.  
You hear a knocking at the door. Its Yuma.  
"Yuma! Um, can you try to make him talk he was talking a few moments ago and it would be nice if you could tell him all that mushy lovey dovey stuff. Okay I'm going to go visit your sister bye."

* * *

Yuma POV  
Yu grabbed her bag and keys before you could even say hi. You walk to the couch where Dell was wrapped in a blanket.  
"Hey Dell."  
He turns to look at you.  
"Do you hate me?" He asks.  
"No I actually love you a lot." You sit next to him. "And the baby." You add.  
"You're just saying that to make me feels better."  
"You're such girl Dell."  
Dell laughs.  
"Are you okay?" You ask.  
He looks at you smiling. "Yea, I'm fine." His smile falls. "If the baby turns out not yours will you still love it?"  
"Of course. Even if it is that bastard's."  
Dell slides over to where you are and lays his head on your chest.  
"Yuma. I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Ia POV

* * *

"Bunny?"  
"Yea." Yu looks up from her lunch. "Hold that thought you have rice on your face."  
Yu grabs a napkin and wipes your face off with it. "Okay. What is it?"  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?" You ask.  
"No." Her face turns a bright red.  
"Well, I love you."  
"I love you too." She replies.  
"And I promise when I get out of here I'll be the best girlfriend ever."  
As soon as you said that your lips are crushed by hers.  
The kiss last for several moments before she lets go leaving you both breathless.  
"I really love you." You both gaze into each others eyes captivated by each other.  
"Ahem."  
You both turn your heads towards the door. A nurse was standing there her face flushed.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over."  
"Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow and don't cause any trouble without me." Yu says with her signature grin.  
You roll your eyes and sigh. "Awww, but its no fun here."  
She puts up here bag, kisses you on the forehead, and says goodbye once more and leaves.  
'Yu, I really really love you.' You think to yourself.


End file.
